


Devil, Deliver Us.

by JensenDurin



Series: The Devils Due [1]
Category: Cuphead (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, I'll add tags later when I can think of them, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-26 09:50:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22457545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JensenDurin/pseuds/JensenDurin
Summary: Plagued by memories of the home that he was cast out of The Devil lives his life in moderate happiness among the empire that he had build, peaceful of the freedom he had. Although, nothing can ever be simple and truly peaceful when your father is a one chance only type of bastard.
Relationships: Cuphead & Mugman (Cuphead), The Devil & Gabriel ( Cuphead ), The Devil & King Dice (Cuphead), The Devil & Michael ( Cuphead ), The Devil & Raphael ( Cuphead ), The Devil/King Dice (Cuphead)
Series: The Devils Due [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1615975
Comments: 18
Kudos: 30





	1. Chapter 1

Some days he can remember towering pillars of gold amongst the bright white that surrounded the sky, a warmth that wasn’t hellfire and brimstone but a comfort, the voices of his brothers and sisters echoing among the heavens singing or just laughing with delight at something that had happened before he’s welcomed to the heat of fire, sulfur assaulting his senses and the familiar sight of his casino and its occupants gambling and drinking their lives away. On other days he can remember his closet siblings laughter, their smiles and concern for him as he’s sorting through contracts, sometimes he can feel their wings wrap around him in comfort until he’s snapping out of it when memories of violence and pleading comes racing into his mind, his panic flaring slightly until the comfort of Dice squeezing his shoulder and the mumble about some deal that they had to finish soothed his beating heart. There wasn’t a day that passed that he wasn’t remembering something against his wishes, small thoughts interrupting his work or moments where he was lost in a memory that left him with the urge to drink his bar dry in anger and resentment. 

He wished it would stop. The aching of a home that had thrown him away when he went against their fathers wishes and thoughts, when he voiced his own opinions and disobeyed their fathers rules. A home that had slaughtered so many of those that agreed with him, that sought their freedom against all odds, and a home that cast him out without a care in the world all on his fathers command. His older brother driving a spear through his side, locking him away within a chamber that tore him down into nothing until finally being cast out of golden gates to a world of hate. He wanted the memories to stop, the ache for a prison he called his home, and the desperate want to see his brothers once more rolling within his mind to stop. Lucifer wanted to rule his kingdom without being plagued by what had been, he wanted to go one day without having Dice calm him down from a panic because of the memories, or having one of his most loyal employees snap him out of a thought. He might have been free of the reign of his father, free from the rules that chained them down but he wasn’t free from the memories and wants for his siblings. 

Head shakes in an attempt to shake the thoughts that haunted him from his mind, swirling the golden staff within his hands as he wandered into the main area of casino, staring at the imps and various demons littering around before his establishment opened its doors to the sinners and citizens of inkwell. This was his home now, within the confines of his casino and the fiery pits of hell with the people that he had worked with for years now and while he knew that he missed the family that he had once, the family he had now weren’t so bad. He places a smirk on features, sauntering towards the bar where Dice was shuffling cards as if he didn’t already have memories and thoughts twisting within his mind as the start of one of his bad days began. Shooting a look over to one of the tipsy troops and waving a hand to get his morning drink turning to lean against the bar and stare at everyone. Ears twitch at the sound of sliding glass and he catches his drink, taking a large gulp out of it and relishing in the burn that slid down his throat. 

“Morning Sir.” Dices greeting reaches ears, and Lucifer grinned slightly to himself as he raised his glass in response, downing the rest of the mortal drink before placing it behind the bar so the glass wouldn’t shatter right away. 

“Morning Dice.” was the response, calm showing that he was fine knowing that this was the routine, that if he wasn’t fine Dice would keep anyone away from his office unless it was absolutely needed, but he wasn’t going to let this mornings thoughts ruin his day. He was going to stop letting his past haunt him, this was a new fucking life and Lucifer was sure as hell going to act like he didn’t miss anything. Shooting Dice a thumbs up, he turns shifting to grab the paperwork that his right hand man had most likely done throughout the night before sleeping, he claws through them, reading the handwriting with ease as he did every morning while everything is being set up. Any questions that was shot at him was answered quickly if not snarky or sarcastic in his answer as he and Dice went over the paperwork. 

The call that the doors would be open in a five minutes sending everyone to get ready at tables and Dice clapping his back before going to his own table for the first game that would most likely result in some deals being made before he’d be off to manage everything else and help with the poor idiots who decided to sell their soul for whatever means. Fingers tapped against the bar, staring at the form in his hand, it wasn’t anything important simply a suggestion for a new pool table after the other one had been broken due to some rambunctious brothers that had started working here over a year or so ago. With a roll of his eyes, tail swishing Lucifer stalks back towards his office to finish the mountain of work he had left for today, waving over his shoulder at the cup brothers greeting as they entered to start their shift. Hours shifted by, music playing for the customers that had found themselves within the casino spending their money away, the paperwork before him dwindling into almost nothing as imps ran back and forth on the ceiling beams chattering and whispering about something. Lucifer didn’t care what they were gossiping about as quill in his hand swiftly signed the last of the paperwork, the bloodied bag that one of his imps had gifted him stinking up the area with the metallic stench that he sought to burn in the flames that came from the world below. 

Grabbing the bag that held something dead in it, he wandered towards the fire knowing that the imps were watching with bright eyes, and he turns giving them a glance that clearly showed he was grateful despite his confused wonderment why they kept gifting him with things he tosses it in the fire, burning flesh hitting him but he doesn’t react, simply watching the flames consume before he’s turning to lounge on the velvet couch that Dice had more so demanded to be put in here when the two of them needed to escape to the world of sleep. Leaning back and kicking his feet up, Lucifer hums softly, shutting his eyes and allowing the sounds of drinks clinking, people talking and gambling going on to soothe his muscles as he relaxed for the later hours where he would make his own appearance in his establishment to hustle among those that were desperate enough to keep going in the early morning. Foot tapped to some unknown beat that entered his mind, croaky throat humming along to the beat as the afternoon sailed past, his imps coming to surround him for their own naps before scattering away to go cause whatever chaos they wanted to. 

Evening settled in nicely, the casino at its busiest when the doors to his chambers swung open, eye cracking open to glance at who was interrupting him to see Dice standing there with an unreadable expression. Brows furrow in concerned confusion, wondering if he had a deal this early or perhaps a rowdy customer that refused to leave until seeing the Devil himself and he forces himself to sit up, claws resting on the cushions waiting to see if Dice would say what he needed but when nothing came Lucifer asked himself. 

“What do you need Dice?” His tone was curious, but with the look being aimed at him he was not in the mood to skip around, wanting to get straight to the point. 

“There is someone outside of the casino asking to see you. He mentioned that he was your brother and it was important that he saw you if you wished to see him.” Was the response and Lucifer felt his chest tighten, features shifting into surprised confusion than anger. Who the fuck was going around spreading stupid rumors like such, that the devil had siblings. A mere mortal wasn’t his sibling, his brothers and sisters were up being soldiers for a father that merely cared about themselves and the rules that they had implemented into existence. His scowl deepened as he stood up, hand grabbing his trident as anger coursed through him, and Dice frowned softly, already knowing the reason for the anger. He wasn’t confused on who the Devils family was, he had heard the stories, had helped him through some of the rougher moments when memories came too much so for a homeless looking sheep to be spouting that outside the casino it wasn’t good. 

Moving to the side to allow his boss through Dice closed the door behind him, following after the horned demon and waving anyone who shot them looks to back off. Lucifer was on a warpath, one that didn’t need anyone else getting caught up in it especially if this was a sibling of the Bosses, no one deserved to see or hear the conversation that might happen. Stomach twists, mouth drawing in a tight line as they venture closer to the door and he watches the Devil reach out to grasp the handle, almost hesitant due to not being allowed out of hell and in the mortal world but the door swings open and the two of them step out. 

Gaze sweeps the front steps until they land a nervous looking sheep, a hat upon his head, dirty brown jacket wrapped around him tightly and ripped brown trousers patched with differing colors in the knees with a bright green shirt and Lucifer felt his heart stop. Mouth falls into a tight line, grip on his trident tightening ever so slightly at the sight of his brother and when their eyes met he sees the sympathy and fear and he snarls ever so slightly. Fear? Sympathy? Lucifer didn’t want Raphaels pity and if that was the reason that he was poking around than the angel could scram for all he cared.

“Lucifer.” Raphael whispered softly, his voice warm, quiet as if he wasn’t sure he could call him that after everything, if that was what he was still going by these days and Lucifer felt himself tense slightly, glancing around for weapons and other angels that would send him back to the pits for not being in hell, he was looking for any ill contempt on Raphael but there was nothing but gratitude replacing the fear that shone within the angels eyes, the relief that flooded from him. Lucifer wasn’t expecting the hug, the warmness that swamped him as Raphael wrapped his arms around him tightly and he can his anger bubble before it vanished into nothing, his shock growing before it was replaced with the uncomfortable feeling of being hugged by his brother that had helped cast him out. Biting his lip, tensing ever so slightly before he’s awkwardly hugging his brother back, choking back tears but he bites them back, pulling away as he stares at his brother with furrowed brows. 

“Raphael...what the fuck are you doing here.” Words are asked in genuine concern but he’s hissing them out, not wanting anyone to over hear, this wasn’t the best place for this chat but he couldn’t risk having an angel, an archangel at that, come waltzing into the Devils Casino when he had demons and sinners gambling their lives away with him to his office. That could risk a panic and a fight among the demons that lurked around, something that Lucifer did not want to deal with at the moment. Not when his emotions were already unstable seeing his brother, from being hugged by his brother. 

His brother winces at the question, looking worried and if anything lost but a laugh escapes him, exhausted in its sounding if not a little crazed which didn’t stop the worry from bubbling up within his chest. He doesn’t see Dice staring at this interaction with wide eyes, doesn’t see the wince at the laugh that leaves the supposed angels mouth. Lucifers attention solely on is brother who looks exhausted. 

“I’m not...I’m not looking for a fight if thats what you think brother. I’m, I’m hiding from heaven.” the words were quiet, silent and Lucifer can feel the shocked horror washing over him as the hat is slid off revealing small horns poking through the golden fur, mouth falling dry as he stares before he’s turning to look back at the doors of his casino, his home and where Dice was staring at them with a look of worry concealed under his unreadable expression if it was anyone other than him. What could he do? What could he say? Does he turn Raphael away and leave him to heavens whims or the demons that would hunt him down due to everything that has happened on Heavens orders, his brother looks at him and Lucifer already has his choice made. 

“Dice, I need you to tell everyone that my office is off limits. No one is welcomed in there at this time being. Raphael, come on.” He goes to reach for his brother but stops himself, turning on his foot to enter the casino, walking towards his office with an air of confidence that he didn’t feel, knowing that his brother was following with his hat back on, with the large brown, tattered jacket hiding who he was but that didn’t stop the looks being thrown at them, didn’t stop the curious glances as Dice went around and told the employees what he had said and Lucifer opened his door, sweeping his hand in to welcome Raphael to the closet he had ever been to hell, his office. 

As his brother walked into the room, Lucifer turned his head staring at his employees shooting him curious looks, sees the eyes of the customers before he's turning and shutting the door closed tightly as his attention falls on his brother who's staring at the decorations and furniture that riddled his work space, and his chest swells with pride with how nice and classy it looked thanks to Dice he guessed. His trident is sent back to where it belongs, as he wanders towards his desk, nose scrunching at another bag filled with something bloodied and dead left on the corner of his desk from one of the imps but his attention falls to his brother meeting his eye again. 

“What happened Raphael.” he asks softly, confusion clear as he sits down, elbows propped up on his desk, chin resting in his hands as he waits for an explanation on why his brother was hiding from heaven, why he had the first signs of falling from their fathers graces and what had happened for his brother to lose faith in their father and his stupid ways. “Why the fuck are you falling?” 

Raphael stands there with a guilty expression, looking away from him almost afraid to say why and Lucifer narrows his eyes, not wanting to push his brother but wanting the story. 

“I started...questioning fathers choices, I went against him slowly in some of my orders and I started to notice the signs. The horns were the first, they weren’t this grown in...they were easier to hide in heaven but the tail and horns grew and Gabriel noticed them. I ran after that. Lived among the mortals for a few months now, homeless, healed those that I could trying to atone for my sins” He trails off leaving Lucifer to frown, waiting for the rest of his story but his eyes are widening when the memory of some new born christ had started spreading through the homeless around the casino. He had been losing some of the more homeless patrons because of that, not that it lasted a long time but it made sense that it was Raphael healing those that needed it. His brother was always wanting to help people, going out of his way and the memory of Raphael sneaking down to help him with his mangled wings flashed forth. “They worshiped me and called me their new savior ...demons and angels were drawn to that, and I traveled this way.” 

He came for help, for safety and Lucifer can feel his stomach drop slightly. What of Michael? Did he know about this, that Raphael was falling? The blasphemy that their brother had accidentally found himself in trying to help those in need. Would Gabriel rat him out, Lucifer didn’t doubt it. Their family were backstabbers in their own right. 

“Did they...your wings?” 

“I still have them for now, but I have a feeling that if I get caught I-I don’t know what will happen. Angel Radio I’ve been avoiding in fear.” 

There’s a small bubble of relief within his chest at the mention that his brother didn’t have to go through the pain of having his wings cut and burned,and Lucifer hopes that Raphael can avoid that fate, but...no. He forces that thought away from his mind, leaning back against his chair with a grim expression not sure what he could do or say in this matter. Demons would be hunting Raphael down for slaughtering so many of them, grudges from fallen angels still burning and Lucifer did not want to have that battle upon his hands but this was his brother needing help, safety from the hell that was heaven. Angels wouldn’t think of searching for him here, and it was clear that both he and Raphael were thinking the same thing. 

“You’re welcome to stay here Raphael. Heaven won’t think of finding you here, and most Demons after you won’t...they won’t think I’d hide you.” He’s risking almost everything but this was his brother and Lucifer wasn’t going to cast him out when he was in trouble, not to mention that Raphael helped him when he truly needed it after his fall. “I’m not sure what I can do to help you with the falling, you being here sealed your fate.” 

“I know. I-I don’t want to be a bother Lucifer. You don’t have to do this if this is dangerous for you and your uh...casino and the people in it.” 

Always the worrier. 

“It’s fine Raphael. You’re my brother, and you helped me when I needed it consider this a debt paid.” 

He doesn’t miss the soft smile being aimed at him, the uncertain look in Raphaels eyes as he stands where he is, almost like he wanted to hug him again and Lucifer is glad that he doesn’t. Shifting to stand he smiles back at his brother, already feeling the exhaustion building but that yearn in his gut for his family before the fall lessons just a little bit. Maybe this wouldn’t be so bad. 

A crash from outside his office resounded and Dices loud yell of Cupheads name reaches pointed ears, forcing him to sigh as the curious expression of his brother snapped at him. It wouldn’t be bad, but it would be more chaotic. 


	2. Chapter 2

A week since Raphael had appeared on his doorstep had gone by with barely any incident within the casino, no one attacking anyone, nothing being destroyed or shattered due to some brawl and Lucifer was pleasantly pleased with the fact. In fact, idiotic sinners were more inclined to sell their soul for some help, for some power or whatever they needed to make their short lives bearable in the week that his brother had been there, the deals being dealt with easily, Dice standing beside him as contracts were signed, a witness to the promises made before the contract disappeared. Nothing truly changed with Raphael being there, his brother tended to stick in his office rather than join the fray, keeping him company when the office was just filled with the two of them and the imps that came and went with the loyalty to not share the whereabouts or knowledge of who was hiding within the confines of the casino and hell. It was ...It was a pleasant surprise that Lucifer found himself pleased with, the jokes and stories that Raphael shared about heaven welcomed and Lucifer shared his own, the chaos that seemed to gravitate towards the casino creating many interesting tales that had his brother smiling softly and chuckling. 

The stories didn’t stop the heavy knowledge of what would happen though, that Raphael would become a demon in due time and any connection to the host would be gone. Their brothers and sisters turning their back and the violence aimed at the healer would increase once the process is done. Lucifer could see the growing fear rising within his younger brother, could see the sleepless nights underneath fading emerald eyes and it hurt. The comfort he offered barely doing anything with the heaviness that rested on Raphael’s shoulders, the fact that their father was turning his back, allowing any attempt the angel made to atone for his sins to be ignored. Lucifer caught him praying once, walking into the office to see Raphael staring up at the ceiling and whispering the sacred words of the angels in a plea of forgiveness and Lucifer was there to hug him when pink started to stain golden fur. 

It had been a hard night, the memory of his brother shakily asking if he ever had begged for mercy, if he asked their father for forgiveness before his fall and after raced through his mind. He couldn’t answer, his cries for his siblings echoing, the shackles that kept him in his pit burning into once pure white fur, his anger and betrayal loud within the caverns that held him and Lucifer can remember asking forgiveness only once. When the pain became too much, when there was nothing but emptiness and it wasn’t for their father. He asked forgiveness from his brothers, and it had been three days later that Raphael came down to help him. Lucifer never answered the question, instead he gently held his brother and allowed him to break down. 

That had been days ago, and the two didn’t mention it again, instead Raphael mentioned that he wanted to see what he had created, the rest of the casino rather than the office that they both had stayed in over the week and Lucifer could already feel a panic starting. The demons that frequented the Casino has yet to truly see who he had brought into his office that day, his employees other than Dice only knowing that no one was allowed in his office due to a guest and the peace that had once settled nicely would be gone any moment when they entered the main lobby. 

“There will be demons out there, I don’t know what they will do but try and not cast anyone to hell or kill them ...I'd rather not have to clean up the mess and deal with the consequences.” Was the warning he shared with his brother, trident in his hand just in case and when he sees Raphael nod in agreement, he swings the door open and steps out. The bustling of the lobby was loud, an argument between Chips and Mr.Wheezy clear as hell and Lucifer forced himself into a nonchalant expression, bare feet wandering towards the scene that would obviously be happening, his brother following behind him. 

“Listen Bucko! Boss man ain’t hiding some high top demon from us!” A southern accent reached pointed ears, “Ain’t no demons being that tootin’ white. I reckon it was some homeless billy with a deal.” 

“Oh? A deal that took a week to commence and finish?” Croaky voice replied back, obviously done with the conversation and Lucifer felt his eyes eyes roll. Of course they would be talking about Raphael, of course they would be theorizing why he hasn't left his office after bringing some stranger in and them never leaving the office. 

“Dice! What you reckon? Boss man chatters with ya.” 

“As I said before, The Boss has a guest. It is not our concern on who it is.” A white lie for Dices part considering he knew exactly who was with him but Lucifer grinned at the loyalty that his right hand man had to not share anything, not that he thought Dice would but it was still nice to know. Glancing back towards Raphael, checking to see if his brother was alright Lucifer saw the nod and he promptly stepped out into sight of his employees. He doesn’t miss the silence as he raises a brow at the sight of Chips standing upon a pool table to get some height against Mr.Wheezy, both of them facing each other as if a brawl would surely commence at any moment. Leaning against the trident, tail swaying almost like a cats he waits for someone to notice his presence, wondering if anyone would with the bustling fight being prepared to happen. 

It had been getting too chummy, despite his pleasure of the peace, Lucifer had missed the chaos and the cheers of a good brawl. He watches, as Chips says something under his breath, Mr.Wheezy lightning up more as smoke drifted from his head, and in a matter of moments Chips back was smacking against the pool table, legs being swept out from underneath him than the brawl began. Yells and cussing reaching the high ceilings, echoing around. Snickering to himself, Lucifer watches a small group form, cheering and bets being made allowing him to calmly walk towards Dice, sitting down beside him on a bar stool to turn and watch the fight. 

“Place had been getting too chummy.” Lucifer mused, turning to wave his hand for a drink which was swiftly given to him, “Didn’t think they’d last that long without a good swing at each other.” he snickers that last part, taking a long sip of his usual watching the rolling pair on the ground. Insults and fists flying everywhere. Head turning to glance at Dice who was simply staring at the large display of alcohol that they had, ignoring the fight as he sips at what Lucifer guessed was a martini or a gin perhaps, a smile crossing his features as he shrugs. 

“Told em to take it to the streets if it ever got that bad. Especially with your guest Boss.” Was the response, and Lucifer felt his brow raise once more, honestly surprised that Dice would even bother with telling everyone to take their fights or brawls to the streets for his brothers sake. Was it the stereotype of angels not liking violence, or perhaps it was a kind gesture. Either way, Lucifer held his drink up in thanks, nudging the die with his elbow before he’s spinning to see Raphael staring at the brawl with an almost unimpressed expression, before he’s going to join Dice and himself at the bar, shaking his head to anything that was being offered and shooting a look around. It was silent for the most part between the three of them, simply watching the show before Raphael was glancing behind him. 

“I don’t think we were introduced. My name is Raphael.” was the introduction, hand being reached for Dice to take and Lucifer leaned forward nonchalantly, resting elbows on his knees to see who was winning. 

“King Dice. Many just call me Dice though. It is nice to meet you Raphael…” Dice’s tone was pleasant, respectful but Lucifer didn’t miss the sour undertones that carried within voice, and he was sure that Raphael didn’t either. “The Boss spoke fondly of you.” 

That was half the truth, Lucifer knew that...the only time he ever spoke about his brothers was when he rambled during late nights, when he was awakened from a nightmare screaming about his wings and begging for a sliver of mercy from the family that he cared so much about, Dice was ever the only one who truly knew who his brothers were, what had transpired between them and the fact that they had loved their father more than they loved him. He had heard the good and the bad, and Lucifer realized that the dark undertones were hostile but also protective and he can feel his heart thump slightly. Not a lot of people expected the Devil and a supposed sleazy manager to find...something in each other but Lucifer was always willing to show people wrong. 

“Not that I deserve it.” was the simply response from his brother that had Lucifer leaning back in slight shock, masking it by taking a large drink as the brawl slowly came to an end, demons going back to their tables, some celebrating, others grumbling about the loss of money and his employees helping the two brawlers to their feet. All of them laughing and snickering as Chips and Mr.Wheezy grumbled, black eyes forming and missing teeth evident. The conversation ends off there and Lucifer ignores the tension, seeing his employees eyes land on him than to Raphael who was sitting back and glancing around. There was a moment of silent before a large amount of questions were being aimed at him, most of them coming from Cuphead and Chips in their demand of answers. Lips curl, showing pearly whites as he leans back, ready to answer whatever he could in the short span of time they had before doors would be open and the influx of people would come dwindling in. Although his attention is drawn towards a bottle smashing, a demon standing up with a shattered beer bottle as a weapon and Lucifer calmly stays where he is, fingers gripping the trident squeezed, back straightening as he watched a small group of demons come towards them, all of them eyeing him and Raphael with various expressions. Lips turned up into sneers, some hesitation even coming near the angel and others with their own weapons at the ready. This was the confrontation that he was expecting, and from where he was sitting it would get ugly quick. 

“I do hope that know you’ll have to pay for the damage due to the glass and stain.” He shoots the leader a polite nod, sipping at the drink in his own hand, an option to back down but it isn’t heeded as a bottle is pointed towards Raphael. 

“What is that thing doing here?” snarling words are snapped, the air simmering with a heat that signed the wood of the bar, rotting teeth shown as lips curl. “Didn’t think I’d see the Devil protecting a winged rat.” 

Silence floods through the casino, a brow perking up at the choice of words as he finishes his drink, a shrug coming to his shoulders to keep the nonchalant air around him up, but it doesn’t stop the temperature from dropping a few octaves as he stands up. He tilts his head, back popping as he stretches. 

“I didn’t realize I needed to justify who is in my casino to a low demon like yourself..” there was no room for argument in his words, he was expecting to be listened to rather than have a brawl break out. He can see his employees staring, his brother wringing his hands as if he wanted to join the battle but Lucifer wasn’t having that. “He has not touched a single demon here, has not done anything to warrant removal. The rules of the casino apply to him as it does with every mortal and demon… I suggest you go back to your table, have another drink and gamble. ” 

“He’s killed many of us! He has slaughtered princes of hell!” another demon cries outraged and Lucifer raises taller. It was true, his brothers were known among hell, any angel was target but his brothers were the most wanted. Raphael had killed and slaughtered many demons, some of them being princes and Lucifer could not excuse him from that but no one was touching his brother. 

“And you have slaughtered many mortals, whisked kids away in the middle of the night to chew on their bones and eat their skin like jerky, sold mortals to demons to gain favors...I do not judge anyone who enters my Casino.” His words were seething, the air cracking with electricity as he looms over those that oppose him. His trident gleams in the darkening room, eyes flashing gold as the demons in the back screamed, popping sounds filling the room as the skin on them bubbled and burst, thick oozing tar burning from where it leaked, their hands going to claw at their eyes as Lucifer stood taller, getting closer to the leader who was slouching away from him. “I gave you a chance to back off, to go back to drinking and gambling away like you’ve always done.” 

“Sir- Sir please….” whimpers, a plea for mercy and eyes roll at the pathetic mess before him, eyes rolling as he lifts his leg, kicking the demon to the ground, trident aimed at the sniveling crybaby’s throat. He wasn’t the angel of mercy, that was Gabriel's job, and Lucifer wasn’t known for being the forgiving type in heaven and that legacy only grew more when he fell and took the throne in hell. 

“Begging for mercy? I’m not Gabriel.” He snarls, trident slowly sinking into flesh, a pained hiss heard over the popping and sizzling sounds coming from those that had stood with the demon and he feels the sick sense of satisfaction rush through him at the others pain until he leaned forward more, pressure sinking his weapon further into the meat of the demon, the cracking of bone echoing throughout the casino, blood sinking into his feet as the gasps of the demon rises until the burning stench of flesh and meat rides, and Lucifer watches the burning light flash from the eyes, the demon jerking, gurgling on boiling blood before falling flat. 

Yanking the golden trident out, standing straight to stare at the crowd that surrounded him, most of his employees seemed ill, scared even other than Dice who was staring at the bloodied ground with distaste considering he’s been here long enough to see what he could do and Raphael wasn’t phased. Why would he be? He had been smiting demons most of his life, had done this in his own way, but Lucifer didn’t miss the worry that sat within his eyes but he wasn’t done. He turns to stare at the demons that stayed where they were, watching him with solemn expressions. 

“The Casino was created for mortals, demons or anyone that wanted to fall into sin to be here. The Winged Rat as you have called my brother has not touched or harmed you or anyone in the Casino. The rules apply to him as well, if you wish to speak up and tell me how to run my casino then perhaps remind yourself what happened when someone does.” His voice was firm, eyes narrowing almost daring anyone to speak against but everyone nodded and turned to go back to their games. Huffing, he shifts, shooting a look down at the dead bodies than to the imps hanging around in the rafters. “Do what you want with them. Eat them or burn them, their husks are yours.” he calls up, watching their eyes gleam as he watches them scatter down the walls, some flying or dropping down to grab at the bodies and dragging them away, blood trailing and once they are gone fingers snap and the mess is gone. 

He turns, walking back to the bar, waving his hand for another drink, and once he had one in his hand he shot it back, slamming it down as attention shifts to his employees and brother. Expecting more questions or some shaky response but there's silence, Raphaels hand going to squeeze his shoulder in a silent thanks which he just nods his head to slightly. 

“I’m going back to my office, get me if you need anything.” Reaching over and snatching a thing of Whiskey, Lucifer turned and wandered back to where he knew there would be paperwork for him to do but also to start making sure that his Casino and his brother was safe if word got around. As he leaves, those left watched him go, silence still taking a hold of them before Cuphead turned to everyone, eyes wide. 

“So...the Devil has a brother?” 

“He actually has four siblings….if we want to get technical, he has a lot of them.” Raphael interjected which caused a quick uproar among the more rowdy employees. 


End file.
